Red Heels On The Table (In A Champagne Blur)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Clary and Jace decide to have some other fun during a wedding. Clace. Oneshot.


_Title of this fic comes from the song_ Girls on Boys _by Galantis and ROZES. This fic is heavily inspired by the scene between Serena/Nate in_ Gossip Girl _when they had sex for the first time._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the character, the title and barely the plot. Haha._

"Come on!" Clarissa Morgenstern encouraged, tugging at Jace Herondale's arm. He laughed as he followed after her, glancing over his shoulder one last time as they disappeared through one of the side doors. The wedding—which had been dubbed as the society event of the season—was in full swing, but they were both bored. High society had a way of making events looking absolutely gorgeous and having the best food and alcohol around, but they were _still_ stuffy. Their friends were still in there, except for Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane, who had gone off about half an hour ago with a bottle of whiskey and bad intentions. Jace's mother had come over to see them, and there had been a few, painful moments where she was looking Clary over—down her nose, of course—and judging the low cut of her dress, before she had swanned off.

Clary and Jace had laughed, and then Clary had snagged a bottle of champagne off one of the tables and proposed that they got out of there.

Clary was definitely the bad influence out of the two of them—her and Isabelle Lightwood were terrible when they got together. Both of them were wearing risque dresses tonight—Isabelle in a dark purple dress that was strapless and black lace that was sheer over her whole back, and Clary in a silver halter neck dress that dipped down low at the front and had splits up both legs, almost all the way up to her hip, and red heels on her feet.

"In here," Clary said as she opened up another door and stepped inside. The hotel that had been completely booked out for the wedding, and Clary had found the bar. The room was nowhere near as big as the room where the wedding was, but it was empty, and that was what they were looking for. "Ooh," Clary spun around, her arms out wide, the diamond and gold bracelets jingling on her wrists as she did so. "I like this. This is better than that stuffy wedding."

"Not sure if my mother would agree with that," Jace stated with a grin as he followed after her. He was in a dark grey suit with a purple tie, and his hair was perfectly brushed and styled, and the pair of them made quite a sight together. Clary was the daughter of one of the most popular fashion designers in the country while Jace's father owned pretty much every reputable hotel in the city. They were the children of the people who had too much money to spend and not enough time to spare, and it wasn't often that they weren't getting up to _some_ kind of trouble.

"Oh, your mother doesn't _agree_ to anything that involves me," Clary pointed out with a grin, turning around to face him and winking. "Isn't that what makes it more fun?" Even in the six inch heels that she was wearing, she was still substantially shorter than Jace. She smirked up at him from under her thick eyelashes and then ducked away as he leaned in for a kiss. Jace's eyes rolled after her, a grin on his own face as he followed at a much slower pace.

The bar was pristine, the wood all polished and shined, the couches all turned in completely straight lines, the bar stools all lined perfectly around the tables and the plant that were hanging from the ceilings and in the corners of room were all in full bloomed. Clary skipped over to the bar, climbing onto a bar stool and then up onto the bar itself. She didn't care that she was wearing a dress and that the splits caused the whole front section to fall forward, showing Jace an x-rated view as she got her balance.

"This is _much_ better than the wedding," Clary grinned as she got up on her knees.

"Wait—what are you—" Jace was cut off by a giggle from the red head as she stood up, towering over him now that she was standing on the raised bar.

"Loosen _up_ ," Clary sung out as she waved the champagne bottle down at him. "Now, good sir, find something to get this open, okay?" Jace just shook his head, grinning widely as he reached up to take the bottle from her grasp. Her fingernails shone from the polish and designs, and her rings would have priced in the thousands, all made of gold and silver, and embedded with diamonds and emeralds that matched her sparkling eyes. Jace went around to the other side of the bar, rifling through a few of the cupboards before he found a cork screw. "Ooh!" Clary squeaked out with a laugh as he popped it open and it spilled over his fingers that were wrapped around the neck.

"Shit," Jace laughed as he shook out the hand that had gotten wet, not caring much about the fact that it had gotten on the sleeves of his tuxedo, because it would just get sent out for cleaning after tonight anyway. He took a long pull from the champagne bottle before passing it up to Clary, who was making grabby hands at him. She lifted it up to her brightly painted lips—vivid red that matched her shoes—and drank deeply from it.

"Ah," she sighed when she finally pulled it away from her mouth and then spun around again, twirling on her high heels.

"Careful!" Jace warned her, his eyes widening as he leaned forward with his arms up to catch her in case she lost her balance.

"Hey, hey, hey," Clary wiggled a finger at him, skipping backwards, away from Jace. "Six years of ballet and gymnastics when I was being the perfect daughter taught me excellent balance!" She reminded him and Jace shook his head. He was excited, it was all infectious when he was around Clary, even when it got a little dangerous. If she fell, she could really hurt herself, but that was the last thing on her mind.

"Aren't we supposed to be sharing that?" Jace asked with a raised eyebrow as he moved around to the other side of the bar, so that he could sit on one of the high stools. Clary was drinking from the champagne bottle again, and she had downed it almost to the halfway mark. Some of the champagne was spilling out of her mouth, dripping to her chin and chest, making it gleam.

"Fine," Clary grinned and unsteadily leaned down and handed Jace the champagne bottle. Jace took it from her, drinking from it before holding it back to her. She was spinning around again, her red heels scraping across the top of the polished bar. Jace wasn't sure if there were security cameras in here, but if there were, and they were seen in here, Clary's mother would write a cheque to cover the price of any damage Clary was causing to the bar without a second thought. Clary reached back down to take the bottle, but Jace's other hand came up to wrap around her wrist and tugged hard. "Oof!" Clary cried out with a giggle as she stumbled.

"Come on," Jace grinned as he pulled again gently and Clary fell to her knees. She grinned as she looked down at him, pulling her lower lip in with her teeth and Jace's chest rose and fell as he watched her. Clary shifted herself until she was on her knees, sliding to the edge of the bar and then letting her legs dangle on either side of Jace's thighs. "God, you're gorgeous," he whispered as he let his hands run up her bare legs, which were exposed from the way the dress fell.

"Yeah, back at you," Clary grinned, picking up the champagne bottle from the bar where Jace had put it beside her and drinking from it.

"We should go upstairs," Jace suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Get a room."

"Why?" Clary smirked and offered him the champagne bottle, which was almost empty. Jace took it from her, but didn't drink from it as he looked at her in confusion. "There's no one here," she played with her dress, completely dividing the splits in the sides so that she her legs were complete bare, almost right up to her hips. "We've got enough privacy." Jace stared at her for a moment, but then he shook his head with a chuckle.

He really shouldn't have been surprised at all.

Clary seemed to see the way his expression shifted and she bit down on her lower lip again, before reaching forward to grab at the buckle of his belt. She undone it quickly and her knuckles rubbed against his cock in his perfectly pressed pants. Jace helped her fumbling fingers with his button and zip and her small hand reached inside and pulled his cock out.

"You've got a condom, right?" Clary whispered to him, her eyes twinkling.

"Who do you think I am?" Jace asked with a smirk, reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a condom from the inner pocket, beside the whiskey flask that he and Alec had been drinking from to get through the ridiculously long ceremony. He pulled the condom out and handed it to Clary, and she snatched it from his hand. She giggled as she struggled with the corner before managing to open it, and she leaned forward to roll the condom over his cock. She almost unbalanced herself and Jace lunged forward quickly to grip her hips. "Careful," he told her with a grin.

"Always," Clary rolled her eyes. She braced her arms on his shoulders and wiggled forward, struggling to lift herself up and onto his cock, given she had nowhere to brace her arms. But then her wet heat was all around him and the teenagers both sighed and moaned as Jace started moving. It wasn't the easiest position to have sex in, and the only thing that Jace could push off to thrust in and out of Clary was the foot bar, but even that wasn't easy. But they rocked together, with a few laughs and giggles in between.

"Shit, Clare," Jace murmured, one arm still around her waist to keep her balanced while the other went to the back of her head. His palm crushed against the perfect curls that the had been twisted into this morning by a stylist and he pulled her in, so that their mouths came together firmly. She tasted sweet, a little syrupy, like the champagne and also the strawberries and chocolate that her and Isabelle had managed to get from the kitchen by flirting with one of the wait staff. Jace tasted a little like the champagne as well, but mainly like the whiskey that he and Alec had been drinking.

"Fuck," Clary gritted her teeth together as she moved back and forth. Her body already felt a bit floaty from the alcohol that they had been drinking for the past few hours, and the feeling of Jace's cock inside her—filling her up and touching all those spots inside her—was making stars explode behind her eyelids. Jace pushed up into her, becoming more quick with his shallow thrusts. Clary dropped her lips from Jace's, going to his neck and biting down. It didn't take long before Jace was coming, and he pushed away her dress to get a hand on her cunt, finding her clit and pinching firmly. Clary came with a moan, clenching down around him and curling her toes in the red Louis Vuitton heels that she was wearing. They were both quiet as they came down from their high and then Clary reached blindly behind her, her head still resting on Jace's shoulder, grabbing the champagne bottle.

"Really?" Jace asked with a laugh.

"Wouldn't want to waste it!" Clary grinned as she drank from it, Jace's cock still buried inside her. It twitched when Clary swallowed and her throat convulsed, and he was about to lean forward and suck a hickey into her porcelain skin, when they both heard the sound of someone talking outside.

"Oh, shit," Jace's eyes widened.

"Oops," Clary laughed, and then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth to try and quiet herself. She wiggled off Jace's lap, arranging her skirt and attempting to steady herself on her legs, which were a little heavy from the alcohol and a little shaky from her orgasm. Jace was trying to shove himself back into his pants when the door on the far side of the bar opened. A woman walked through, wearing a hotel uniform, and her eyes widened when she spotted the two by the bar.

"Hey! You two aren't supposed to be in here!" She called out as she came into the room, waving her arm at them.

"Run!" Clary hissed at Jace and his eyes widened at her. "Run!" She repeated, her voice breaking off as she let out a laugh, grabbing the champagne bottle and making a break for the door closest to them, that lead toward the lobby. Jace grinned, glancing over his shoulder for a split second.

"Sorry!" He cried out over his shoulder, before running after the red head, their laughs bouncing off the walls as they went.

 _Let me know what you think x_


End file.
